Słowo na G
by Helisse
Summary: Polska dzwoni do Rosji w sprawie gazu, rozmowa przybiera trochę nieoczekiwany obrót. Inspirowane starym żartem.


(Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya)

A/N: Inspirowane starym żartem, nie brać na poważnie.

**Edit: **zwrócono mi uwagę, że bez "totalnie" Felek to nie Felek, dlatego dodałam tu i ówdzie "felkowe" wyrażenia.

* * *

_Pewnego razu w Europie Wschodniej…_

– Halo? No cześć, Rosja! Tu Polska z tej strony…

– _Priwiet,_ Polsza. Jak to miło, że dzwonisz. Znudziło ci się już w tej Unii i chcesz wrócić, _da_? – zainteresował się po drugiej stronie słuchawki Rosja. W końcu rzadko zdarzało się, żeby Polska dzwonił do niego z własnej inicjatywy.

– Dzięki, ale nie. Może w przyszłym tysiącleciu. – skrzywił się Polska. – Słuchaj, dzwonię w sprawie tego gazu, co go chcesz zakręcić Beli. Żebyś się, generalnie, jednak może zastanowił. To znaczy – poprawił się – _jej_ to możesz sobie zakręcać, jeśli chcesz. Jak ma dziewczyna długi, to jest jej sprawa, a nie moja, ja mam wystarczająco własnych problemów na głowie… – Polska zaczął się trochę rozkręcać. Niby był nieśmiały w stosunku do obcych, no ale przecież Rosja nie był obcy. Co jak co, ale tego akurat nie dało się o nim powiedzieć. Znali się dobrze i długo, czasem nawet aż _za dobrze_ pod pewnymi względami. Ale co tam. Nie o to się teraz rozchodziło.

– Bo wiesz, że przez jej dom to ta cała durna rura przechodzi i jeśli jej zakręcisz kurek, to mnie się też totalnie oberwie! A ja przecież płacę na czas! I to ciężkie pieniądze, Rosja, a nie te śmieszne grosze, które ustalasz dla swojego fanklubu z WNP! – przejmował się dalej Polska – No to chyba rozumiesz, że się trochę niepokoję o te dostawy… Na to są zdaje się nawet jakieś paragrafy w kontrakcie…

– _Da_, rozumiem. Nie martw się, _Polsza_, problemu _nie budjet_. Z Białorusią się sprawę szybko załatwi – Polska stwierdził, że woli się zbytnio nie zastanawiać nad tym stwierdzeniem, lepiej mu się będzie potem spało – i wszystko wróci do normy, _da_? Ty mi tylko płać dalej na czas. – Po głosie Rosji słychać było, że się uśmiecha. Polska cieszył się, że tego nie widzi. Sama fonia i zero wizji, tak to nawet można z Rosją rozmawiać.

– Aha. No, to dobrze. Ale jakby co… jakby coś się zmieniło, to lepiej daj mi znać! – upierał się. W końcu nigdy nic nie wiadomo – dzisiaj tak, jutro siak. – No to… - zająknął się Polska. Jakoś trzeba skończyć rozmowę, ale tak, żeby grzecznie było. Ostatnimi czasy starał się z Rosją nie kłócić i wolał tego teraz nie psuć. – No to co tam u ciebie słychać? Co porabiasz? – wydukał i zaraz miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło. Tak się rozmowy nie kończy, tylko się ją zaczyna… Ale się wkopał, cholera by to….

– Ah, dziękuję _Polsza _za zainteresowanie! Bardzo miło, że pytasz, u mnie wszystko dobrze! – wyraźnie ucieszył się Rosja. – Może jednak skusisz się na małą wizytkę, co? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Polska wzdrygnął się.

– Eee… dzięki, ale wiesz, ja ostatnio taki jakiś chorowity jestem – zaczął udawać, że kaszle – kryzys, rozumiesz. A ty o tej porze roku na wschodzie zawsze siedzisz, tam teraz strasznie zimno musi być. Totalne wygwizdowo. A ile macie stopni? – zainteresował się Polska.

– Minus 20. – odpowiedział Rosja, takim tonem jakby nie chodziło o temperaturę, w której powoli zamarza olej w silnikach.

– Ile? Jesteś pewien? Bo u nas w telewizji mówili, że macie minus 40! – zaperzył się Polska, zapomniawszy całkiem, że miał odkładać słuchawkę.

– Aaa… no to chyba, że na dworze. – zgodził się Rosja.

Polskę na chwile trochę zatkało.

– Jesteś pewien, ze nie chcesz wpaść? – zapytał się znowu Rosja. Nigdy nie zaszkodzi się przecież upewnić, ludzie zawsze mogą zmienić zdanie.

– Tak, tak… Pewny… - odezwał się słabym głosem Polska. – Słuchaj, ja muszę już kończyć. To na razie, pa! – pożegnał się i po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi „_Do swidania_" szybko odłożył słuchawkę.

O żesz… Niby człowiek wie, że pogoda na Syberii do przyjemnych nie należy, ale jak usłyszy konkretne cyfry… Brrrrrr. Aż mu się zimno zrobiło od samego słuchania. Czas na gorącą herbatkę, najlepiej z prądem. No i trzeba korzystać teraz, póki ciągle ma ten gaz.

* * *

**Przypisy:**

**priwiet/привет** - witaj, cześć  
**do swidania/до свидания** - do widzenia  
**WNP** - Wspólnota Niepodległych Państw, ugrupowanie polityczno-gospodarcze, zrzeszające kraje byłego ZSRR. (Płacą za gaz mniej niż my, bo są grzeczni.)  
**herbatka z prądem** - herbata z dodatkiem wódki. (Co wszyscy Polacy pewnie wiedzą ;)


End file.
